


Sizable, or, Things that do not matter except when they do

by commatme



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (during sex), Banter, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Danny "Danno" Williams Has A Big Dick, First Time, Fluff, Happy Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Steve is very encouraging about it, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme
Summary: “Jesus Christ,” Steve says, the first time Danny takes his pants off in Steve’s presence. Not the worst response Danny’s ever had, but not what a man likes to hear, either.





	Sizable, or, Things that do not matter except when they do

**Author's Note:**

> My mantra for these things has started being “because why not?” and it works really well, actually. 3.2k of these sad, stressed guys gratuitously (nakedly) enjoying themselves, not an inkling of plot or canon relevance in sight? Yes! Why not!

There’s a size difference between them. It’s obvious in some ways – Steve’s stupid, tree-like length is hard to miss – but less so in others. Now, Steve, Steve is proportional, Danny would say. Maybe above average, like most things about Steve’s over-achieving self seem to be, but yes, definitely proportional.

Danny, on the other hand- Danny is not.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve says, the first time Danny takes his pants off in Steve’s presence. Not the worst response Danny’s ever had, but not what a man likes to hear, either. 

“It’s fine,” Danny says, just a little tired, just slightly more disappointed. It’s stupid. He should’ve seen this coming. 

He’s about to say more, something along the lines of how he’s more than okay with Steve doing the fucking, and can they please get on with it, but Steve interrupts him. “Fine?” he asks, voice all weird. Steve has paused his own attempts at undressing just to stare, so he’s naked except for his socks, dark blue and slightly mismatched, like one of them has been through more wash cycles than the other. “God, Danny, I need you to put that in me.”

It’s like an electric current sizzles through Danny, head to toe to dick. He looks from Steve to Steve’s bed to the doorway they came stumbling through not a minute ago, impatient and hungry, and back to Steve. “Wait. You want me to-”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Steve, ever the smooth dog, moves closer. He puts his hands on Danny’s shoulders, but that’s where he stops, at arm’s length, because he can’t seem to take his eyes off of Danny’s oversized erection, which doesn’t feel ashamed enough about all of this to be flagging, apparently. “Who the fuck wouldn’t?”

Danny watches Steve watch his dick. It’s a more emotional experience than that kind of thing should be. “Most of the guys I’ve slept with. Some of the women, too.” 

“Danny- Danny, they’re all idiots. And I’m not even sorry about it, because it means I get to- Oh-” He takes his hand from Danny’s left shoulder just to put it back on Danny’s body way, way lower. It’s like he’s testing to see how Danny’s dick fits in his palm. Steve’s hand is huge and feels great when it moves along the length of Danny’s shaft and has been a central character in more than one of Danny’s daydreams, but Danny’s dick is bigger. “Nice,” Steve says. “Very nice.”

“Yeah? You think that’s nice?” Danny’s aware he should sound more skeptical or mocking, but it comes out as a genuine question. He’s curious, sue him. 

There’s a tremble to Steve’s voice that makes no sense, because it’s not as if he’s the one getting groped. “Danny, I don’t know what people have been telling you, but your dick is magnificent,” he says, weirdly dead serious for a guy wearing nothing but socks. “It really is.”

Danny is getting choked up, and he may already be naked, but that’s still a little more of himself than he was planning on showing Steve. He falls back on snark. “People, in general? Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?”

“No. Unless you want me to do that.”

“Oh yeah, baby,” Danny says, as dry as a Hawaiian summer’s day, “very vaguely imply sexual promiscuity to me.”

Steve finally tears his eyes away from Danny’s dick to look at Danny’s face. He lifts his eyebrows in a way that says far too many words about exactly how little he’s convinced by Danny’s attempt to turn that into a joke, so Danny decides to shut him up.

The easiest way to do that, as Danny has long suspected but only managed to verify about thirty minutes ago during an argument about Die Hard, is to kiss Steve. 

Steve rolls with it immediately. That’s what makes it so easy, that _Steve_ is shockingly easy, but there will be no complaints from Danny’s side. He guides Steve a few steps back, not breaking their kiss until he gives him a hearty shove and gets to watch Steve land hard but soft on top of the covers, limbs akimbo, watching Danny with eyes that would’ve been highly inappropriate in any other room of this house.

Steve extends a hand. “Come here already. What’re you waiting for?”

“What, you get to stare but I don’t?” He says it, but he also moves onto the bed and on Steve while he does, which undermines the moral message somewhat. “Impatience is not a virtue,” he adds, for the sake of keeping up appearances.

“No, but it’s going to get us places,” Steve argues. 

Danny tuts, but that’s around when he discovers he’s not the only one who has found a new, fun way to shut their best friend up, and that Steve is not scared to use it, either. He kisses Danny deep and dirty from the get go, zero to sixty, and then, while Danny is distracted, arches his hips up off the bed, rubbing both of their dicks against skin. They both groan. One of Danny’s hands lands on Steve’s ass, pretty much by accident, or at least that’s what he’d swear under oath.

Danny attempts to keep their kiss going, but Steve breaks it by turning his head to the side. “It hasn’t been that long,” he says, while Danny mouths along his jaw. “Just get me some slick and I’ll be fine.”

Danny forgets all about Steve’s stubble and lips for a moment. His grip on Steve’s ass tightens. “What do you mean, hasn’t been that long?”

Steve pushes his head back into the mattress so they can look each other in the eye properly. His eyebrows are doing wordy things again. “Do you want to get on with it, or do you want to argue because you’re jealous of my dildo? It’s in the top drawer, if you want to, I don’t know, fight it for dominance or something.” Steve pauses, licks his lips, in a transparent and ultimately not entirely successful attempt to stave off a grin. “You could hit it in the head.”

Danny feels an odd blend of affectionate annoyance, embarrassment and sharp relief. Obviously he had and still has no established claim to Steve, but he kind of thought they’d been headed down this road for a while now. He’s not sure how he would have felt about being the who-knows-how-manieth in a string of lays. “You’re hilarious,” he scolds. “A regular comedian.”

“I know.” Steve’s grin is out in full force now and it’s cocky as hell. “And you were jealous.”

Danny has nothing to say to that, and all the kissing is good, but that doesn’t mean he can’t fall back on older tactics to shut Steve up once in a while. Changing the subject is a good one, when the thing he changes it to is something that catches Steve’s attention. “So, lube,” is, it turns out, all he needs.

Steve flings out a hand to the right. His grin has vanished under near-giddy anticipation, like a kid at Christmas, but R-rated. “Top drawer. Condoms too.”

Danny bellyflops to that side of the bed and gropes around in the drawer. His fingers bump into what feels like the other item Steve recently mentioned he keeps in there, but he files the fact that that was real and not just dirty talk away for later and keeps searching until he finds something more lube bottle shaped and another, smaller thing that crinkles.

When Danny turns back to him, Steve’s legs are spread wide, and he’s pushed a pillow under his lower back. He’s a vision like that: dick hard, ass up, radiating eagerness even in the way he very deliberately holds himself still. 

The only thing that disqualifies the picture from being one that could appear in actual porn is the fact that Steve is still, inexplicably, wearing socks. Danny is on the verge of making a point of that, when he reconsiders and holds back. He’s oddly endeared by the ridiculousness of it.

Steve wriggles, there’s no other word for it. “Seriously, Danny,” he whines, and his impatience must be infectious, because Danny seems to be catching it.

He squeezes a generous amount of lube into his hand and settles between Steve’s knees, where there’s a perfect space for him, with Steve spread open like this. Steve wasn’t lying about having _used_ that dildo in his nightstand, either – Danny teases his fingers over Steve’s rim for just a moment before pushing in, and the first goes so easily he immediately adds a second. 

Steve whines. His hands are clawed in the bedsheets tautly enough to be white-knuckled, and there’s a realistic chance he could actually tear the fabric that way. “Come on, come on,” he mutters, pushing his ass back against Danny’s hand.

Danny has to grab his own dick and squeeze the base meanly to be sure this isn’t all over way, way too soon. It’s not going to be tonight, but one day, he’ll make Steve come with just his fingers. 

With three digits in Steve’s ass, he moves in and out a few times, watching the flutter and clench of Steve’s hole around his knuckles until, predictably soon, Steve gets pushy again. “I’m ready,” he says, and Danny asks, “You sure?” and Steve says, “_Yes_, I’m sure,” so Danny takes his word for it. He grabs the foil packet he retrieved earlier, tears it open, rolls on the condom – it fits, which is good, because that’s not always a guarantee – and squeezes some more lube on top.

And then there they are: Danny’s dick and Steve’s ass, both looking very greedy in their own way.

Danny nudges Steve’s hip, trying to tell him to roll over, but Steve cants his head left to right on the mattress, the lazy way of shaking it. “No,” he says. “Like this.” He looks down his body at Danny, eyes half-lidded, and okay, Danny could see some advantages to Steve’s idea. Namely, Steve’s face.

He gets hit with it in a rush, those feelings that have been lingering at the edge of the entire proceedings, so he moves up the bed until their mouths meet. Steve opens up to him easily. It’s heady, like a preview of what’s to come, if all goes well.

When he pulls back, he palms Steve’s ass. He spreads him open with one hand and lines up with the other, the head of his dick nudging at Steve’s entrance. “Hey,” he says, spurred by another spike of nerves, “is this the time to tell you I’m a virgin?”

Steve’s head jerks up. “A what now?”

He’d gesture and wave his arms around a bit, but he’s loath to take them away from what they’re busy doing currently. “You know. For this particular role during this particular act. Guys usually, uh. Felt a little uneasy.”

“Oh.” Steve’s head sinks back down. He’s grinning at the ceiling when he continues. “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

Danny’s not really hurt, but he’s not super happy about it, either. “Yeah, laugh it up, buddy.”

“I’m not laughing,” Steve swears. “I’m basking in smugness that I get to be your first.”

Hey, that’s something different. Danny doesn’t want to believe him, because it sounds like the kind of shit they usually talk and if he all of a sudden starts taking that seriously during their first time, he’ll make an idiot out of himself. But, well. It’s kind of difficult, with the way Steve’s expression is far closer to excited than mocking, not to believe in the truth of his words a little bit. 

Danny pushes. The head of his dick breaches Steve’s hole, and Steve sucks in a sharp breath, but he’s wearing a dopey smile when he whispers, seemingly to himself, “Oh, yeah.”

Their positions and height difference keep Danny from being able to reach Steve’s mouth like this, so he makes do with kissing Steve’s knee. He moves in further, in shallow thrusts, and for once, Steve lets him take his time. It’s a good thing too. Steve might have been able to take it, but Danny needs a chance to adjust.

He’s almost surprised when he bottoms out. He holds there, for a moment of harsh breaths and quivering muscles. “You-” he tries, but has to break off and try again. “You, you come into my life and keep dragging me into dangerous stuff.”

Steve, who now has an arm hooked under one of his knees to keep it folded almost to his chest for ease of Danny’s access, brings his other hand up to touch Danny’s face. It’s a gesture that feels like it’s in direct opposition to the haste he’s been showing until now. Danny, a giant sap who can’t help himself, turns his head to press his lips to Steve’s wrist. “How is this dangerous?” Steve asks.

Danny licks Steve’s palm. “Too good. I’m not going to want to do anything else from now on.”

Steve throws his head back and actually does laugh out loud, this time. Danny pulls back and pushes in again and sets up a pace and it’s not like he’s never fucked a woman before, so he knows how this goes, but it’s still different. It’s the guy on guy aspect, obviously, but it’s also just Steve. Steve, who usually moves with military grace and precision, who’ll carry grenades around in his pockets and drives Danny’s car like he has a death wish, but who is now here, on his back on the bed, vulnerable and scrabbling at Danny’s sides and _mewling_. It’s a little dizzying, all told.

“Hey,” Danny finds himself saying. “Hey, you good?” It’s a nonsense question, because the answer is very apparent in Steve’s expression and the way he’s pushing back against Danny, trying to move with Danny to get him to hit right where Steve wants. 

Steve nods anyway. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d seen enough to know you’d be – oh – you’d be big, but, ah, yes, oh god, _there_-” Steve’s speech breaks down into a whimper and Danny is pretty sure his dick just made first contact with a prostate. One small step for a penis, one giant leap for Steve’s journey to getting off. 

Danny lets Steve moan uninterrupted for a bit before he gets too curious. His voice, when he speaks again, is so rough he hardly recognizes it. “You’ve been looking, huh?”

“Duh,” Steve says, unabashed. Makes sense, for a guy who’s getting pounded into the mattress by the dick he’s being accused of having snuck a peak at. Kind of late to worry about that kind of thing now. “I just didn’t know you’d – _yes_, oh – you’d have an elephant’s trunk between your legs.”

Danny doesn’t know whether to laugh or get mad at that. “Steve,” he says, and now _he_ sounds like he’s moaning. “Elephants do not arouse me.”

“Me neither,” Steve says, which, well, thank God.

“Good. Glad we’re clear on that.” Danny wants to add something, because he was working up to a point here about how Steve’s dirty talk, while earning points for imagination, could bear some improvement. He loses track of the conversation when Steve makes a grab for his own dick and starts pulling, frantically.

“Close,” Steve breathes, but it’s almost a lie, because his orgasm slams into him at pretty much the same time. Danny can see him, eyes screwed shut, dick spurting pearly white, but even more than that he can _feel_ it happen in vivid detail – Steve trembles and shudders and every muscle in his entire body clenches up, including his ass.

Danny grunts. It gets lost in Steve’s copious “oh, ah, _Danny”_-ing. Danny slows his pace, which goes against every instinct he has, but he doesn’t want to be that guy.

“What are you _doing_?” Steve sounds so offended you’d think Danny just called his mother a good person.

“You want- I should keep going?”

Steve doesn’t respond in words, but he claws the blunt nails of one hand in Danny’s ass cheek and _pulls_. Danny takes the hint, bats Steve’s hand away, and gets back to it. He’s not going to need a lot of convincing – Steve is tight and hot and apparently insatiable, and it takes a lot of effort to keep still, but none at all to thrust into him. It’s the easiest thing in the world to sink in, over and over again, chasing that orgasm that’s been closing in for what feels like _days_ now, and that’s when Steve deliberately clenches around him and murmurs sweet encouragements and Danny speeds up and goes balls-deep one, two, three more times and comes, comes inside of Steve, filling up the condom. 

He collapses, and Steve slides arms around him and bears his weight and just lets him breathe. It takes a minute or two until Danny finds the inner strength and decency to roll off, but it’s necessary if he doesn’t want Steve’s cooling come to fuse them together permanently. His dick slips out and he gets a glimpse of Steve’s red, shiny hole before he has to worry about getting the condom off of himself and tied off and wrapped in some tissues, to be properly disposed of when he’s sure he’ll be able to get up from the bed without melting into the floor. 

The worst of Steve’s mess is cleaned up with some tissues and spit, too, and then they both fall back on the bed and Steve manages to kick and tug and fumble the covers out from under them both without having to get vertical again, and that’s good, that’s very smart of him, because finally they can both just lie there, comfortable and warm and post-orgasmic and smiling foolish smiles at each other.

“I’m going to feel that tomorrow,” Steve says, and Danny would apologize or worry, but Steve sounds downright jazzed about it. 

“I’ll do you one better,” Danny says. He hooks a foot around Steve’s calf, and both moves in and makes a decent attempt at dragging Steve’s ridiculous bulk closer with his lethargic muscles. “You can feel the real thing again, if you want.”

Steve doesn’t have to be dragged very far; he comes willingly, joining Danny on a single pillow. “Good. I’m staking a claim.” Steve’s hand skates down Danny’s chest and belly, which jump, ticklish, and Danny is about to complain when Steve reaches his intended destination and his hand curves gently around Danny’s spent dick. “But I’ll let you do the staking. You’re good at it.”

Danny tries not to let on that it leaves him breathless. “Great. My car, my dick – any other symbols of manhood you want from me?”

“I’ll let you know,” Steve says, and then takes the final step they’ve been dancing around, meaning he cuddles up to Danny in a way that makes Danny suspect he’s going to be hearing about the very manly symbolism of the heart not too long from now. As Steve’s socked feet rub against Danny’s bare ankles while they drift off to sleep, he thinks he might skip the complaining, for once, if Steve wants to requisition that central part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> My editing notes on the end of this were: “THE SOCKS. DON'T FORGET THE SOCKS.” It worked! I successfully did not forget the socks.


End file.
